


A Beginning Song

by sdwolfpup



Category: Baseball RPF, Major League Baseball (MLB), Seattle Mariners - Fandom
Genre: Baseball, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: I am wanting, should I be wanting?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to renenet for giving this a once-over before posting and providing me some of the most beautiful and smart feedback ever. And thanks to the folks who post baseball footage on YT. Literally could not have made this vid without it! Song by The Decemberists.

Streaming at YouTube [here](https://youtu.be/MSnEw1Q3Zgs)! 

 

 

Lyrics  
Let's commence to coordinate our sights  
Get them square to rights  
Get them square to rights

I am waiting, should I be waiting?  
I am wanting, should I be wanting?  
When all around me  
When all around me

Now commence to kick each brick apart  
Center on your heart  
Starting with your heart bright heart

I am waiting, should I be waiting?  
I am wanting, should I be wanting?  
When all around me  
When all around me

Is the sunlight  
Is the shadow  
Is the quiet  
Is the word  
Is the beating heart  
Is the ocean  
Is the voice  
Is you  
My sweet love  
(My sweet love)  
Oh my love  
(Oh my love)  
And the light, bright light  
And the light, bright light  
Bright light  
Bright light  
is all around me  
is all around me

It's all around me  
It's all around me  
All around me

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I REALLY love baseball, and the Mariners in particular. This season of theirs felt pretty special, even though they didn't even make the playoffs. Maybe it's because it was my first season truly as a fan, but I needed to share my feelings.


End file.
